1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data printing method for an injection molding machine which is adapted to print data by use of a printer connected to a printer connection section of the injection molding machine.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
In general, when data stored in an injection molding machine are to be printed, a separately provided printer is connected to the injection molding machine, and caused to print the data. Specifically, as in the case of an injection molding machine M shown in FIG. 3, a connector (printer connection section) 27 is provided on a front panel portion 25f, and a printer P is connected to the connector 27 by use of a printer cable 29. Subsequently, various types of data stored in the controller of the injection molding machine are printed by use of the printer P.
Incidentally, the controller of such an injection molding machine has a function of converting data to be printed (hereinafter referred to as “print data”) to data that match the type of a printer to be used. This function enables use of different types of printers sold on the market. For example, the conventional injection molding machine disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3155742 is designed to output to a printer data in any of various printer output formats corresponding to different types of printers which users may connect to the injection molding machine. Further, the injection molding machine enables a user to select a transmission data format suitable for the type of a printer which the user has connected to the injection molding machine.
However, the conventional injection molding machine (data printing method) has the following drawbacks.
First, whenever an operator (user) connects a different printer to the injection molding machine, the operator must perform a cumbersome operation of selecting and setting a transmission data format suitable for the type of the printer. Further, the operator must have some degree of knowledge regarding printer connection. Moreover, an unnecessary increase in the number of production steps results in decreased production efficiency and deteriorated convenience.
Second, the conventional injection molding machine employs a scheme which displays manufacturer names and printer types on a display and which requests the operator to select one of the displayed manufacturer names and one of the printer types. Therefore, the conventional injection molding machine is not satisfactory in terms of general use and expansion; e.g., types of usable printers are limited, and the machine cannot flexibly cope with a new printer.